Vom Finden der Liebe
|Nächste= }} Vom Finden der Liebe ist die zweiundzwanzigste Episode, und somit das Staffelfinale, der vierten Staffel von Glee. Die Regionals stehen endlich vor der Tür und finden aufgrund einer ungelegenen Situation in der McKinley statt. Bevor die New Directions jedoch starten können, kommt Drama auf, als Brittany vom MIT mit einer anderen Einstellung zurückkehrt und Marley denjenigen deckt, der sich als Ryders Internetbekanntschaft "Katie" ausgegeben hat, was dazu führt, dass dieser nicht bei den Regionals auftreten will. Wegen Brittanys untypischem Verhalten versucht Sam es aufzuklären, in dem er Santana nach Lima zurückholt, während er nebenbei Blaine davon überzeugen will, seinen geplanten Heiratsantrag für Kurt zu stoppen. In New York bereitet sich Rachel unterdessen auf ihren Callback für "Funny Girl" vor. Handlung thumb|left|Brittany beim MITBrittany befindet sich am MIT. Dort wird sie von zwei Professorn interviewt. Diese machen sie darauf aufmerksam, dass sie möglicherweise die intelligenteste Person seit Albert Einstein ist. Danach machen ihr die beiden Professoren ein einmaliges Angebot. thumb|To Love You MoreWill verkündet den New Directions, dass die Regionals anstehen, und diese hier an der McKinley stattfinden, während Ryder sich weiter über die Identität von "Katie" wundert. In New York findet Rachels letztes Vorsingen für "Funny Girl" statt, bei welchem sie To Love You More singt udn danach in Tränen endet. Hinterher meinen die Produzenten, dass sie sich bei Rachel melden werden. thumb|left|Blaine redet mit Sam über seinen HeiratsantragBlaine redet mit Sam darüber, dass er Kurt einen Heiratsantrag machen will. Er ist der Meinung, dass es perfekt sein müsse, da es diesen Moment kein zweites mal geben wird. Sam macht ihn aber darauf aufmerksam, dass er noch in der High School ist und noch nicht bereit dafür sei. Sam möchte Blaine davon abhalten, doch dieser macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er auch Brittany "geheiratet" hat. Danach gehen die beiden wieder auseinander und Blaine möchte, dass Sam sich bei ihm meldet, sobald er sich umentschieden hat. thumb|Brittany will alle SoliDanach treffen die Kids zur Chorprobe ein. Als sie gerade die Songliste besprechen, kommt Brittany in den Chorraum. Sie erkundigt sich über ihr Solo bei den Regionals, woraufhin sie meint, sie sollte alle Soli singen. Brittany spielt sich sehr auf und beleidigt dabei die anderen. Sam versucht mit ihr zu reden, doch sie schreibt ihm eine SMS, in der sie mit ihm Schluss macht. Daraufhin geht Brittany zu Roz Washington, verbrennt vor ihr ihre Cheerios-Uniform und macht damit deutlich, dass sie die Cheerios verlässt. thumb|left|Ryder will wissen, wer "Katie" istAls die Kids gerade ihre Songliste durchsprechen, unterbricht Ryder die Chorprobe. Er meint, er würde nicht bei den Regionals performen, solange er nicht weiß, wer 'Katie' ist. Er macht ihnen klar, dass er jetzt endlich wissen möchte, wer ihm die ganze Zeit etwas vorspielt. Dabei wird Ryder sehr wütend und möchte, dass alle ihm ihre Handys zeigen, damit er sehen kann, wer Katie ist. Plötzlich steht Marley auf und gibt vor Katie zu sein. Dies verwundert Ryder sehr, da Marley geschworen hatte, dass sie es nicht sei. Ryder verlässt entsetzt die Chorprobe. thumb|Beim RingkaufSpäter sind Tina und Blaine gemeinsam beim Ring kaufen. Dabei kommt eine Verkäuferin zu ihnen rüber und fragt die beiden, ob sie sich verloben wollen. Sie machen sie darauf aufmerksam, dass Blaine nach einem Ring für seinen Freund sucht, mit dem er sich verloben möchte. Danach unterhalten sich Jan, die Verkäuferin, und Blaine alleine miteinander und er bekommt sehr gute Ratschläge von ihr. Plötzlich stößt Sam hinzu und erklärt, dass er sich anders entschieden hat und Blaine jetzt hilft. Jan bietet Blaine ihre Hilfe an, damit er sehen kann, was möglich ist, wenn sich zwei Menschen wirklich lieben. thumb|left|Will und Sue zu Gast bei "Fondue For Two"Sue und Will erwarten Brittany und möchten mit ihr reden. Die beiden machen sich große Sorgen um sie und möchten wissen, was mit ihr los ist. Daraufhin meint Brittany sie möchte hier nicht mit ihnen reden und lädt sie zu "Fondue For Two" ein und interviewt die beiden dort. Sam macht sich Sorgen um Brittany und ruft deswegen Santana an. Er erzählt ihr die derzeitige Situation und bittet sie um Hilfe. Kurt und Blaine unterhalten sich im Breadstix mit Jan und ihrer Partnerin Liz und erfahren viel über deren Beziehung, bis Jan Liz einen Heiratsantrag macht, den diese annimmt. thumb|Unique gesteht Ryder, dass sie "Katie" istMarley möchte mit Ryder reden und meint, dass sie ihn für die Regionals bräuchten. Ryder sagt ihr jedoch, dass sie ihn nicht bräuchten, da Jake ein besserer Tänzer und Sänger sei und Sam besser aussehe als er. Marley macht ihn aber darauf aufmerksam, dass sie ein Team sind und sich nicht miteinander vergleichen sollten. Daraufhin fragt Ryder sie, warum sie das mit Katie gemacht hat, wenn sie doch ein Team seien. Schließlich mischt sich Unique in die Diskussion ein und erzählt ihm, dass er Katie sei. Unique sagt ihm, dass sie ihn sehr gern habe. Sie meint, dass sie zwar ein falsches Bild benutzt habe, aber ansonsten alles echt war. Ryder macht Unique aber klar, dass zwischen ihnen nichts war und er mit ihr nie wieder reden werde. thumb|left|Santana zu Gast bei Fondue For TwoBrittany sendet erneut eine neue Sendung von "Fondue For Two", diesmal aber mit Santana. Diese möchte aber nicht mit ihr vor der Kamera reden und beendet die Sendung. Sie fragt sie, was mit ihr los sei. Santana macht ihr klar, dass sie nicht mehr sie selbst sei, woraufhin Brittany ihr den wahren Grund für ihre Veränderung erzählt. thumb|The HoosierdaddiesKurz bevor die Regionals starten, kommt Emma hinzu und setzt sich neben Will. Die Regionals beginnen mit dem Auftritt der Waffletoots. Die New Directions sind währenddessen hinter der Bühne, als Ryder zu ihnen kommt. Er teilt ihnen mit, dass er noch einmal zurückkehrt, aber gleich nach den Regionals die New Directions verlassen werde. thumb|left|ShowkreisDanach beginnt der Auftritt der Hoosierdaddies, die Clarity und Wings performen. Nach ihrem Auftritt kommt Brittany zurück. Die New Directions treffen sich mit Santana, Kurt, Mercedes und Mike im Chorraum und machen einen 'Gruppenkreis'. Danach ergreift Brittany das Wort. Sie erzählt ihnen von ihrem Angebot des MIT. Sie meint, dass sie nie damit gerechnet habe, je die High School zu schaffen. Sie meint, dass sie bei den New Directions angefangen habe, an sich selbst zu glauben und sie wie eine Familie für sie seien. Brittany ist dabei sehr traurig und teilt ihren Freunden mit, wie viel sie ihr bedeuten. Gleich im Anschluss beginnt der Auftritt der New Directions. Sie performen zuerst Hall of Fame, dann I Love It und anschließend All or Nothing. thumb|Die Wemma-HochzeitNach ihrem Auftritt kommt es zur Preisverleihung. Die Waffletoots belegen den dritten Platz, die Hoosierdaddies den zweiten und die New Directions den ersten Platz. Nachdem alle gegangen sind, ist nur noch Brittany auf der Bühne. Santana kommt zu ihr und die beiden gehen gemeinsam weg. Zum Schluss treffen sich die New Directions im Chorraum. Dort kommt Emma hinzu. Sie teilt den Kids mit, dass sie und Will eine kleine Hochzeit möchten, ohne Planung und ohne Musik. Danach stellen sich die Kids zur Hochzeit auf und Will und Emma geben sich das Ja-Wort und küssen sich im Anschluss. Verwendete Musik *'To Love You More' von Céline Dion, gesungen von Rachel Berry *'Rainbow Connection' von Paul Williams & Kennth Ascher, gesungen von The Waffletoots *'Clarity' von Zedd, gesungen von The Hoosierdaddies *'Wings' von Little Mix, gesungen von The Hoosierdaddies *'Hall of Fame' von The Script feat. will.i.am, gesungen von New Directions *'I Love It' von Icona Pop feat. Charli XCX, gesungen von New Directions *'All or Nothing' von Glee, gesungen von New Directions Unveröffentlichte Songs *'My Cup' von Glee, gesungen von Artie Abrams und Brittany Pierce Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Patty Duke' als Jan *'Meredith Baxter' als Liz Stevens *'Jessica Sanchez' als Frida Romero *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury *'NeNe Leakes' als Roz Washington *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Alex Newell' als Wade Adams *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Samuel Larsen' als Joe Hart *'Jack Plotnick' als Dr. Leonard Haltman (MIT Professor #1) *'Bob Bancroft' als Dr. Donald Langdon (MIT Professor #2) *'Amy Aquino' als Funny Girl-Produzentin Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Cory Monteith' als Finn Hudson *'Mark Salling' als Noah Puckerman Trivia *Die Episode hatte 5.92 Millionen Zuschauer in Amerika. *Die Buchstaben des Glee-Logos in der Introkarte wurde mit Buntstiften geschrieben und hat die Signatur "By Brittany".thumb *Der Ship-Name von Will und Emma, "Wemma", wird zum ersten Mal erwähnt. *Das ist das erste Staffelende, in dem... **...Will kein Solo singt. **...Finn, Quinn und Puck abwesend sind. **...Finn, Kurt, Mercedes und Puck nicht singen. ** ...es keinen Finchel-Kuss gibt *Das ist die letzte Episode, in der Brittany, Mercedes und Mike zu den Hauptcharakteren gehören. **In Loser Like Me wurde Mercedes wieder hochgestuft. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass eine Staffel mit den Regionals endet. Das erste Mal war in Triumph oder Trauer?, wobei die New Directions hier gewinnen, während sie damals verloren haben. *Es ist das zweite Mal, dass nach den Regionals eine Hochzeit stattfindet. Die erste war die geplante von Finn und Rachel in Auf dem Weg. *Die Kleider der Mädels bei den Regionals haben den gleichen Stil wie die aus Auf dem Weg. *Die Episode wurde zur Berücksichtigung von Patty Duke bei den Emmys 2013 vorgelegt. *Es ist das erste Mal, dass jemand ohne Abschluss die Schule verlässt. Brittany muss vorzeitig abbrechen, um aufs College zu gehen. *Als Brittany beim Showkreis den Glee Club als ihre Familie beschreibt, erwähnt sie Finn, Kurt, Quinn, Puck und Rachel nicht, obwohl sie die letzten drei Jahre mit ihnen verbracht hat und mit Quinn Teil der "Unheiligen Dreieinigkeit" war. *Dies und Dreams Come True sind die einzigen Enden, bei denen Brad Falchuk keine Regie führte. *Das ist das letzte Mal, dass eine Staffel mit der 22. Episode endet. Die fünfte endet mit der 20. und die sechste mit der 13. *Drei Szenen wurden herausgeschnitten: **Ein Dialog von Frida und The Hoosierdaddies. Quelle **Eine längere Version der Wemma Hochzeit, in der Blaine eine Flasche Champagner köpft. Quelle **Ein kleines Gespräch zwischen Kurt und Santana während der Regionals, bei dem sie beide weinen. Quelle Kulturelle Referenzen *Brittany erwähnt ihre "95 Thesen", was eine Anspielung auf Martin Luthers 95 Thesen ist, die er an die Tür der Schlosskirche von Wittenberg genagelt hat. Fehler *Zu Beginn der Episode sagt einer der Männer vom MIT zu Brittany, dass sie nie höher als ein D- war. In Britney 2.0 zeigt sie Sue aber einen Test und meint, sie habe ein C-. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S4